London Rain
by loucassia
Summary: Texts, chicken wraps, and a smile in the rain. EngNam. Warning: BBC Sherlock references. I'm a crappy writer as well. BBC Sherlock belongs to the BBC, and Hetalia & characters belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.


_"Hey England, what's up?"_

 _"Mon Dieu, Angleterre, what the hell are you wearing today?"_

 _"Ve~ I hope this meeting would end soon, so I can come back and eat a gelato~"_

 _"ONII-CHAN MARRY MEEEEEE MARRY MEEEEEE..."_

 _"Anyone wants a dumpling, aru?"_

 _"Ice-kun, call me 'Onii-chan'?"_

...

All those sentences. Spoken all at the same time. In one of the best meeting halls his capital would offer. Still no solution nor clear statements being released.

He just sat there. Sipping his favourite cup of tea. Wearing one of his most dapper suits.

And his eyes focused on her.

Yes. Her.

The slim, aloof, yet sophisticated Asian nation. Quiet, and patient. Those honey brown eyes with little flecks of red and orange fire in the irises. Her long, wispy black hair tied back in a low ponytail. Somehow he noticed a few auburn-or probably ginger brown?- strands in which appeared in the yellow glow of the fancy majestic chandelier. She wore her national outfit- a long-sleeved, dark green ao dai, with silk trousers.

All those little details. So simple, yet elegant, as she described her outfit.

His thoughts stopped when Ludwig, also known as Germany, dismissed the meeting.

Then he heard her talking to Mei, the Taiwanese girl, on their way out.

Hmmm...Turns out she would like to stop by Speedy's., he thought.

* * *

North Gower Street. Early afternoon.

He was eating the café's famous chicken wrap. And waiting for her to appear.

This was actually his favourite eating spot. Sometimes just to clear his mind, or people-watching.

Then she appeared. Changed into a cosy, warm, yet still classic outfit. A long, dark wool trench coat, with a dark striped blue scarf along with a yellow metal smiley faced-brooch. A black knee-length skirt and a purple collared button-up blouse. Her hair let loose, with a recognizable Burberry headband over it. A black leather satchel hanged on her shoulder. A pair of black leather Oxfords on her feet.

Female Sherlock-inspired. Interesting...

The female Asian sat down at a table about five steps away from him. She also ordered the chicken wrap like him, along with a warm cup of tea.

She sat there eating, not noticing anything around until her phone rang. It's the message alert.

Pulling out her lotus pink coloured-cased-IPhone from her coat pocket, she saw this:

 _Hello, miss. May I ask your name? AK._

She shuttered. The sender's number, was in her contacts' section under the name "England". She wondered what did the initials "AK" stand for.

 _Hello again. If you were puzzled, AK stands for Arthur Kirkland. AK_

Ok...This arrived at the right timing..., she thought.

 _Um, hello. I'm Vietnam. KL_

She wondered if she should have put her initials in that text or not.

 _Well hello there. What does KL stand for? AK_

 _KL stands for my Vietnamese name, Kim Lien. But you can call me Lien for short. KL_

He smiled a bit at the message. And the chat continues.

Alright. Anyway, I'm England. Pleased to talk to you. AK

 _Pleased to talk to you too. How are you today, England? KL_

 _Good so far. And you? AK_

 _Fine. KL_

 _Well, I suppose we have never spoken in a long time, right? AK_

 _Yes. If I could remember, you helped chase away my brother Japan's forces from the city of Saigon after the Second World War, which is now Ho Chi Minh City. I was thankful for your help, indeed. KL_

 _Well, I'm glad that I could help. AK_

She slightly blushed at that message.

After asking each other a few questions, she puts her phone down, and finishes off her wrap as well as her tea. After paying, she went back to her hotel.

He saw her exited the café, and decided to follow her.

It was raining a bit, and chilly winds blew. In less than 1 minute, the rain grew heavier. She quietly swears in both Vietnamese and English, and tries to run as quickly as possible. You know what the problem is, do you?

She didn't bring an umbrella. One does not simply forget to bring an umbrella while in LONDON.

But running was useless. Soon her coat was soaked, and her hair was wet. She was hopeless for a second. But then she had an idea. She quickly went under a shelter, and put on her emergency waterproof shoes (Her satchel is pretty much a very interesting bag, do you agree?).

She stopped by a park, and danced and wondered around, laughing and smiling like a child in a candy store.

That's when he saw her. He was immediately charmed by her laugh. Others would say she rarely smiles. It's true, but to him, the sight of her smiling was something. Something so rare, so precious, and truly amazing.

Then all of a sudden, the rain was gone. He decided to let her notice him this time.

 _Hello. It's me, Arthur again. AK_

 _She immediately took out her phone, and texted back._

 _Well, hello. Why did you text? KL_

 _Nothing much. I just wanted to let you see me. AK_

 _Alright. Where are you then? KL_

 _Ok, look to your right . AK_

She turned her attention to the direction he said. And there they were. Face-to-face.

She walked towards him. He smiled and said, "Hello, Lien. Welcome back to London."

"Well, nice to meet you again, Arthur. I wasn't ex-" Her reply was cut short when his lips touched her forehead. It was pretty long, and soft. When he was done, she continued, confused and felt hotness on her face, "-pecting that you would greet me like this..."

He grinned, and put on an Irish accent, "Miss me?"

She laughed, and said, "Wasn't that Moriarty you just pulled on?"

He chuckled, and replied, "Well, it's elementary, my dear Vietnam."

This time, she laughed out loud, and asked, "Any plans for tonight, Arty?"

With no hesitation, he replied with a cheeky smile," Hm...Dinner at my place? And how about a BBC Sherlock rerun marathon, eh? Let's see who breaks down the quickest."

She exclaimed in return, "Ok then. The game, Mr. Kirkland, is ON!"

* * *

Hello darlings~ It's Lou-chan here.

The ideas for this one-shot just pops up in my head out of nowhere. It's currently rainy season here at my place, and it became sort of an inspiration for this.

Sorry if it's too short or England is pretty much OOC. Like I said, I'm new to this genre.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this! See you in another oneshot~

Louise Scott Moriarty-Holmes


End file.
